


Worth Their Weight in Gold

by EloquentDossier



Series: Golden Letters 'Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idk guys it's mostly just fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Team, Talking-To's, Woops, oh there is a tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team (plus some) reacts to Hotch's and Reid's bared arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Their Weight in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSunblayzexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSunblayzexX/gifts).



> So I told someone I would start working on prompts I've had semi-piling up in between chapters of CU. Some are ones that haven't taken off that I was given and started on back in the summer. (Sorry 'bout that.)
> 
> This was originally meant to be short and cute and sweet. It got longer and a little tiny bit angsty because realistically, things aren't going to be automatically hunky-dory for something like this. It's nothing too bad, though; promise~ It's set between seasons ten and eleven, so we only have six team members; JJ is not out on maternity leave yet. I have plans for a super-short one for Tara and plans for Diana, too, but the former I need to study a bit more and the latter deserves her own. Not sure when the muse will strike for them, however, so don't expect them soon.
> 
> Well, as always, hope you enjoy!

**Team Minus One**

Rossi saw them first, giving a slight wave before turning back to Morgan and JJ. Then his gaze shot almost immediately back to them, and less than a moment later a grin curved the senior profiler's lips. "Would you look at that," he commented as they neared the table, pushing his chair back and standing. Reid felt his face flush but he smiled brightly as Rossi quickly pulled him into a hug before turning and doing the same to Hotch. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hotch replied with a smile, and Reid heard JJ gasp at the same time a utensil clattered against a plate.

He shifted his gaze to the two at the table to see Morgan watching them with his mouth agape and his hand curled as if he'd been holding something. JJ drew his attention by jumping out of her chair and quickly rounding the table, flinging her arms around him. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her in return just as she whispered, "Oh, Spence, I'm so happy for you." After one slight squeeze she pulled away and quickly swiped at the tears in her eyes. She faced Hotch as he was releasing Morgan's hand, and she moved to hug the unit chief as well.

Morgan dodged her with a shake of his head and a smile as he turned to Reid. "Well, well, Pretty Boy. You found your soulmate after all," the older agent announced.

Reid couldn't help but glance at Hotch as he replied, "Yes, I did." He returned his gaze to Morgan and held out a hand, but the other profiler snorted.

"Oh, no. The others got hugs. I expect one, too," Morgan retorted, taking advantage of his outstretched arm and pulling him into a reluctant hug. He patted Morgan's back awkwardly, and then Morgan was pulling away with a chuckle. "One of these days I'll get a real hug out of you."

"Maybe," Reid agreed with a grin. "But today isn't that day." A hand on his back started to gently guide him away from the table, and he shot Hotch a playful glare.

The older man simply applied more pressure.  "We don't have much time, and we still need to get breakfast. We can celebrate with them after."

Reid snorted but allowed his pace to be quickened. "I think Morgan is still in shock. We need to enjoy it while we can."

Hotch hummed softly, and a moment later he asked, "Want to make things interesting?"

"In what way?" Reid queried as he scooped eggs onto his plate.

"Bet on which one of us gets the 'If you hurt him, I swear you'll regret it' speech more than the other," Hotch replied.

Reid lifted his eyes to the dark-haired man. "Not really much of a bet if we both say it will be you."

Hotch quirked a brow. "I was going to say it would be you."

The younger profiler laughed and held out his hand challengingly. "Winner gets to choose his reward, within reason."

Warm fingers gripped his as brown eyes glowed down at him. "Deal."

* * *

**Morgan**

Hotch glanced up when someone took a seat across from him on the jet. Reid had gotten up to go and hunt down some peanuts, so he wasn't entirely surprised to see Morgan taking advantage of the genius profiler's absence.

"Look, man, I'm happy for you. I am. You've known since... when did you know?" Morgan questioned, tilting his head and squinting to try and make out the words on Hotch's arm.

He held it out to make it easier on the other agent as he answered, "The case with Phillip Dowd. I was checking on him afterwards to see how badly I'd hurt him, and he said that."

Morgan's eyes shot up to his, and his eyebrows rose. "That long?"

Hotch shrugged one shoulder as his arm returned to the arm rest. "I had a wife, and he hadn't shown any interest. I thought it would be best to wait."

"I get that, but _nine years_?" Morgan asked incredulously. Hotch didn't respond, and after a short silence, Morgan continued, "So you've known for nearly nine years. That's a long time, and I'm sure you two are...experiencing new things with your bond. It's gonna take a bit for me to adjust, but like I said, I'm happy for you." He paused and cleared his throat, and his expression turned serious and almost hard. "If you hurt him, Hotch, I won't be the one you have to worry about most, but you _will_ have to worry about me."

Hotch inclined his head in silent affirmation, and Morgan nodded satisfiedly before standing. He clapped Reid on the shoulder as he passed by him, and Hotch turned back to his report as the younger man dropped into the seat beside him with a smug smile and a murmured, "One for me."

* * *

**Garcia**

Reid ducked his head to hide his grin as Garcia stopped mid-sentence and made a few incoherent noises before launching at Hotch and hugging him in the middle of the bullpen. "Sir, this is wonderful! You and our Boy Genius! I can't even begin to... It's absolutely perfect!" the tech analyst gushed. She released Hotch only to turn to Reid, who allowed the brief hug with a smile. A quick glance at Hotch showed the other man was blushing. Reid was pleased to see his soulmate was flustered.

"I actually need to speak with Chief Cruz about the situation. Don't forget you two have work to do," the unit chief commented as he made a somewhat hasty retreat.

Garcia grinned and leaned against Reid's desk as he sat down. "I think this will be good for you two. I've seen the looks, but I wasn't sure it meant _this_."

It was Reid's turn to blush, and he pushed a hand through his hair in an effort to distract himself from the heat spreading up his neck and into his face. "Neither of us expected it," he admitted. "I'm a little worried it could cause issues for us, though. I'm almost certain the Bureau's policies don't allow soulmates to work on the same team."

"Don't worry your little genius head about that," Garcia responded with a flick of her wrist. "Boss Man will take care of it." Reid wished he felt as sure as she sounded. "Also, speaking of our esteemed gentleman, if you break his heart, remember that there is nowhere on this planet that you can hide where I won't be able to find you." The blonde grinned and winked as she pushed off his desk, and it took him a moment to realize what had just happened.

"And one for Hotch," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Jessica**

Reid worried his lower lip between his teeth as Hotch shot him an apologetic look and headed after his son; Jack hadn't taken the news very well, which was understandable. He couldn't imagine being in the boy's position right then.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Jessica sighed, turning her concerned gaze onto him. "I don't think it's you, exactly."

He shrugged, managing a small smile. "It probably is. My godson Henry is the only child I've ever been around who didn't dislike me, which is nothing short of a miracle. I don't know what to do with children, and they can usually tell that, so I stay away from them when I can. Because of that, Jack doesn't know me as well as the rest of the group, so I can only imagine how difficult this is for him."

The blonde woman shook her head. "Jack knows all that. He's spoken about you before, said he knew a girl in his class who was a lot like you. She was really intelligent but didn't know how to approach the other kids, so she got left out of things. He said he didn't want you to be treated like that, so he wanted to try and be friends with you the next time he had the chance." She paused, and her lips twisted into a sad smile. "Haley and Jack stayed here at the beginning, when she and Aaron were trying to work things out before he told her to move back into the house for Jack's sake. I learned a lot more than I ever wanted or needed during that time frame.

"One thing I _didn't_  learn of during that time was you. Or more-so your existence as Aaron's soulmate, since she never called you by name when she finally did bring you up a year after things were settled. I don't even remember how it came up, but what I do remember is hearing her say, 'Aaron always chose his soulmate over us.' She had known about you for over two years by that point, and she had never said a word to me about him having a soulmate. We ended up getting into an argument over it because I could tell she was blaming you when it had been clear to me long before he found you that things were already falling apart. We didn't settle the argument that evening, and I caught Jack on the stairs when I started up them. I managed to talk to him and calm him down, but I thought he'd just gotten scared by us arguing. I never once thought he might have heard what started it." Reid was stunned when Jessica sniffled quietly, and he noticed her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, Spencer," she whispered. "If Aaron can't work things out, I'll talk to him."

The genius profiler wasn't sure what to do, and after a moment's hesitation, he awkwardly hugged her. "It's all right. You don't need to apologize for that. You couldn't have known what all Jack heard, and even if you had known, obviously I wasn't in the picture, and there was no telling if I ever would be."

Jessica sniffled again, and he felt her nod as she returned his hug. "Thank you," she murmured, and they fell silent for a long moment. Jessica finally pulled away and laughed softly. "I understand Aaron better now than I did while he and Haley were together, and he really is a wonderful person. He just needed someone who understood. And he doesn't realize it, but he's been an amazing father to Jack. So even though we had a rough patch in the middle, I do believe he deserves to be happy, and I'm glad you two found each other. What he doesn't need is to be hurt anymore. I'm trusting you to take care of him, Spencer, and I don't take it lightly when that sort of trust is betrayed. Understood?" Reid couldn't think of a proper verbal reply to that, so instead he simply nodded. "Good. So would you like some coffee while we wait?"

As he followed Jessica into the kitchen, he mentally added another tally for Hotch.

* * *

**JJ**

"Hey," the blonde profiler greeted as she walked into Hotch's office and gently closed the door behind her. "You have a moment to talk?"

Hotch looked up at her and set down his pen, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Of course. Please have a seat." He folded his hands together as JJ settled into the chair with a sigh, her hands resting on her stomach. "He giving you problems today?"

"I've been craving those little caramel hard candies, and they make him move around a lot," she answered with a weary smile. "I'll be fine, though. It's nothing I'm not used to."

He hummed, a small smile curving his lips. "So, what did you need?"

"Oh, uh, Reid told me about Jack. I just wanted to check on you," JJ answered, her expression sympathetic. "I know it's got to be tough."

Hotch shifted his gaze down to the report he'd been working on before slowly sitting back in his chair. "I think there's more to it than what Jessica says he overheard. I've convinced him to at least try with Reid, so we'll see how that goes tonight. Hopefully whatever it is, he'll tell us or work it out himself." He lifted his gaze back to JJ as he added, "I don't know what else to do except test the waters and wait. If he doesn't want to talk or spend time with Reid, I'm not going to force him. I don't want Jack to end up resenting him if it's something that can be fixed with time."

The female agent nodded with a frown. "The fact that he's willing to try is a good thing. If you think there's anything Will and I could do to help, don't hesitate to ask. Or even Henry, for that matter. Jack might be more willing to talk to him than any of us," she suggested.

"Thank you. I'll talk to Jessica and see what she thinks about having Jack and Henry spend some time together," he replied. The idea definitely had merit; the two boys were fairly decent friends. "It could very well resolve the issue quickly."

JJ looked contemplative before stating, "Or maybe Henry could stay over one night. Reid would probably relax more with him there as a buffer, and things with Jack might go a little smoother. Jack wouldn't feel as unsure, either. I can't imagine either of them want to disappoint you, and that pressure might be making things more tense than they have to be."

He wasn't given a chance to respond because there was a knock at the door, and Garcia stuck her head in. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a case. It's urgent."

"We'll be right there," Hotch answered, already standing. Garcia ducked back out, and he managed a small smile for JJ. "You've given me a couple of things to consider. Thank you."

JJ laughed as she pushed herself out of the chair she was in. "If you were this open with me about everything, you would come to me instead of making me seek you out." She glanced up at him as he gently guided her towards the door. "Oh, and I know Morgan already beat me to it, but I don't care. I knew you were his soulmate the night he saw his tattoo was gold, and he's been through hell since then. I didn't blame you because you didn't know, but if he comes to me that upset over you ever again, there will be no warning before I clock you in the jaw. And if that doesn't knock you out, you'll be wishing it did." The smile she gave him to follow her words was deceptively sweet.

Hotch pulled the door open more to let her out. "Duly noted," he murmured dryly.

* * *

**Rossi**

"You're aware I've been at this for a long time, right, kid?" Rossi queried as they were walking back to the SUV they'd taken to one of the crime scenes.

Reid wasn't sure where the senior profiler was headed with that introductory question, and he furrowed his brows before looking up at him. "Yes?"

"Then you realize by now I know the tricks of the trade and could easily kill someone and hide the body, and no one would ever suspect a thing," Rossi continued, his tone as nonchalant as if they were discussing weather patterns.

His reply was a little more hesitant this time; that quickly settled where the conversation was headed. "...yes?"

"Just food for thought," Rossi answered, shrugging as he flashed him a smile.

Reid didn't respond verbally and instead swallowed and nodded. Perhaps he hadn't entirely thought through the bet he and Hotch made.

* * *

**Jack**

Reid was looking over a case file in the living room when he heard, "Spence?" He glanced up from it to see Jack hovering nearby, his gaze darting down to the file warily. Reid quickly shut it with a wince, wondering how long it would take him to get the hang of shutting it automatically when he heard Jack's voice. He knew Hotch wouldn't appreciate it if Jack was exposed to the photos included in most of the files.

Clearing his throat, he managed an awkward smile as he greeted, "Hey, Jack. Did you need something?"

Jack motioned back towards the kitchen and answered, "I was wondering if you could help with my math homework. Henry said you were really good at it."

Reid was stunned into silence for a moment, but he quickly recovered and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely," he replied, standing and following Jack back towards the kitchen. "What are you working on?"

"Mixed numbers and fractions. We have two different worksheets. I think I've done the fractions to mixed numbers one right, but converting mixed numbers to fractions is giving me problems," Jack explained as he retook his seat at the table. Reid settled into the chair next to his and looked at the sheet of paper Jack slid over to him. "Can you check these first? We have to simplify them, too, and I'm not sure if I did them all."

"It's been a while since I've done this, but I remember it like it was yesterday," Reid murmured with a smile. "If you're better at division and subtraction, the fractions to mixed numbers are really easy, but if you're better at multiplication and addition, mixed numbers to fractions are easier. Like you, I preferred fractions to mixed numbers." He nodded as he finished looking the sheet over. "And you did them all correctly. So what is it about the mixed numbers to fractions that's giving you so much trouble?"

Jack scooted their chairs closer together and pulled the worksheet so it was in between them. "The numbers are higher, I guess. See? None of the numerators on the other sheet went higher than in the twenties, and this one has most of them in the forties or higher, and even some in the hundreds after we multiply the denominator and the whole number in front of the fraction. It makes simplifying them more difficult."

Reid hummed softly in assent before pointing at one of the problems and putting his finger over the whole number. "Simplify the fraction," he suggested. Jack glanced up at him before writing the simplified form beside it. Reid lifted his finger. "Now, using that simplified fraction, change the mixed number into a fraction. It should already be simplified if you do it that way."

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed in surprise. "That works with all of them like that?"

"It should, but you always need to double-check just in case," Reid answered. "Did Ms. Greer not tell you that you could do it like this?"

Jack shook his head as he continued working on the problems. "Ms. Greer is sick, so we have a substitute right now. Mr. Chance is nice and is really good with history, but he doesn't do as well with math. He showed us a few examples, but they weren't as hard as the homework ones."

Reid didn't know an appropriate response to that, so he simply sat there quietly for a moment, wondering if he should head back into the living room or wait for Jack to finish. This was the most Jack had spoken to him in the past couple of weeks, and he didn't want to inadvertently do something that would screw things up if Jack was starting to work past whatever had founded his dislike of him.

In the end his worried indecision made his decision for him since Jack looked up and slid the worksheet over to him to check over. He did it quickly and silently, handing the paper back with a grin. "I think you've got the hang of it now."

Jack smiled brightly back at him. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome; I'm happy to help. You should probably go ahead and get cleaned up. Your dad will be back with dinner soon," he commented, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Wait," Jack ordered, his hand grabbing Reid's to stop him before he could take more than two steps. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings these past few weeks. I just... Mom and Dad split up when I was two. Dad almost died when I was three, and he wasn't even on a case. Mom did die when I was four. Dad and Beth started dating when I was six. Dad almost died again when I turned eight, again not on a case. He and Beth broke up after I turned nine. And now I'm not even ten yet, and you and Dad have found out you're each other's soulmates."

Reid felt his heart ache in sympathy. "So what happens when you turn eleven or twelve?" he murmured, understanding washing through him as Jack nodded silently. "I don't know what will happen, but I hope it's something good. Or maybe nothing will happen. I'm not sure which of those would be better to you by this point. I have no intention of leaving your dad, or you, for that matter. And if we're both around, maybe we can keep your dad safe when he's not on a case. I plan to stay as long as you two will have me, and I hope that's a very, very long time."

Jack sat there watching him for a long few seconds before finally nodding. "I'd like that. I want Dad to be happy, and he wants us to get along. As long as you don't make him sad, I think it would be easy for us to get along. I would really like to be friends with you, Spence."

With a soft laugh, Reid agreed, "I would really like to be friends with you, too, Jack." It was the sweetest yet scariest threat he'd received thus far.

* * *

**Prentiss**

Hotch accepted the video call with a smile. "This is unexpected. How are you?"

Prentiss snorted on the other end of the line, and he quirked a brow. "Don't try to be all 'Mr. Polite' with me right now. You and Reid found out you were soulmates a month ago, and you didn't expect me to call? I would have done it sooner had someone told me before this morning!"

He managed not to laugh but couldn't hide his grin. "I have to say I'm surprised Garcia didn't tell you immediately, but I appreciate her discretion. Let me call Reid in here."

"No need. I already called him, which is actually why I have to do this quick. We're working a case, and I've been talking to him a lot longer than I already should have. Clyde's gonna kill me if he finds out," she sighed, though she didn't sound too worried. "I'll make plans to come there soon because Garcia said you two haven't celebrated yet, and from the sounds of it, a party is not in the works, either. Have you all forgotten how to have fun since I've been gone? Jeez."

That time he did laugh. "We did have a barbecue with Blake's father and brother," he defended.

"I'm glad to hear it, but you're definitely due for another party if it's been that long," she retorted. "Anyway, before I go, I have to give the obligatory speech. I almost gave it to Reid, but Garcia told me she'd already taken care of it, so you drew the metaphorical short straw. We all know it takes a lot to make him cry, so if I hear you've upset him enough to do that, I will kill you and gladly turn myself in for doing it." The sound of a phone going off in the background had her rolling her eyes. "That's probably Clyde. I've gotta go. I'll see you soon, hopefully. Give Jack my love!"

"I will. Good luck with your case," Hotch farewelled just before the screen went black. With a quiet chuckle, he shook his head and sat back in his desk chair. Reid would be happy to know he was still in the running for their bet.

* * *

**Blake**

Hotch joined Blake on the back porch, coming to stand beside the brunette woman. They stood there in comfortable silence, the only sound that of leaves rustling as the wind gently blew. The sun had already set, and there was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn't enough to warrant a jacket.

"Thank you for inviting me." Blake finally broke the silence, smiling over at him. "I've missed everyone. It's been a nice evening."

He smiled back. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Reid. I appreciate it, as well, but I know he's missed you more."

"Is that why he didn't know you'd invited me?" she questioned, quirking a brow. "So he couldn't be disappointed if I didn't show up?"

"I didn't tell anyone I had invited you, but the reason was more because I had high hopes that you would come," Hotch answered.

A soft, sad laugh passed Blake's lips, and she crossed her arms almost defensively. "I almost didn't," she admitted quietly, but she didn't offer an explanation, and he didn't ask. He didn't need to. He knew the expression on her face well. "But the good news is that I did because now I can tell you this in person. I care about Reid a lot, Hotch. He's a brilliant young man, and honestly, I love him like he's my son. I know he's very resilient, and I don't know how he manages to bounce back from so much, but that won't extend to rejection or betrayal from his soulmate. I really don't think you'll ever hurt him, but on the off chance you do, none of us will ever forgive you for it."

Silence settled over them again, and Hotch reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. "If you ever feel the desire to come back to us, you're always welcome."

A sad smile curled her lips. "Maybe someday." She nodded her head in the direction of the house. "You should head back inside. I'd be surprised if they aren't looking for you."

"If you stay out here much longer, do me a favor and grab a jacket," he remarked dryly, just to make her laugh. With one last squeeze of her shoulder, he headed back inside.

He found everyone in the main living room and slid into the empty spot beside Reid on one of the couches. He smiled as the younger man turned and leaned back against him, and he circled an arm around Reid's waist as the genius finished the story he was telling Prentiss. She laughed and shook her head before excusing herself to get a refill of her drink.

"Remind me to have a talk with Dave later," Hotch murmured to his soulmate. Reid gave him a questioning look, and he shook his head. "Not here. I'll explain when we get home."

That must have appeased him, for Reid hummed softly. "So did Alex do it?"

Hotch chuckled and squeezed the hip under his hand. "Yes, she did. So we have officially tied."

"Which means I'm going to win," Reid stated with a grin, his hazel eyes glowing.

The older man quirked a brow. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because we haven't gone to see my mother yet." The smug look on the brunette's face had Hotch narrowing his eyes. "So would you like to hear what I want for my reward now, or do you want to wait until we see her?"

"I believe I'm going to wait to cut my losses until I've actually lost," Hotch retorted. "We never did set a time limit for our bet, so anything could happen."

Reid's brows furrowed, and Hotch allowed him to turn his body to better face him. "And just who else do you think will threaten me over you?"

Hotch simply grinned at him in response.

> _"You don't need money to lead a rich life. Good friends and a loving family are worth their weight in gold." - Susan Gale_


End file.
